


Title what title?!

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Jimstiel/Sam. No summary needed, folks. It's all just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title what title?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/gifts).



> Part of an art trade on Tumblr with my bestie, Renezinha. She wanted smut with Jimmy/Cas/Sam. So here it is, hope you like!

“Just lemme do it!” Jimmy cried out with a pair of scissors wedged in between his thumb and index finger. Castiel stood with his arms folded, finding the situation humorous as his twin brother and friend continued to bicker.

“Nuh-uh! No way!” The shaggy brown-haired boy waved his hands frantically. It was only a matter of time before Jimmy would start chasing Sam around the room. A dangerous decision for both parties.

Why did Sam have to be so hard-headed about this? Jimmy couldn’t understand the problem. “Come on! I need to practice cutting long hair and Castiel’s isn’t long enough.” He whined. There goes the blue puppy dog eyes welting with salty tears. How can Sam refuse that precious look?

Easy.

He loves his hair more than life itself. It’s nothing personal. He’s known the twins about two years and his hair has been with him for as long as he can remember. There was no way he was going to part with his luscious locks now.

Castiel could sense the fear rolling off Sam. Stepping in as the mediator, the blue-eyed twin stepped forward, clutching a hand to his brother’s arm. “Alright, Jimmy. That’s enough. Sam clearly won’t part with his hair.” Proud he made a hair pun, the man smiled. Jimmy and Sam simply rolled their eyes, finding Castiel’s humor childish. “What? I thought it was a good one.” He shrugged.

“We’ll get you a wig or somethin’ to practice with, okay?” The desperation lingering in Jimmy’s eyes left Sam a little heartbroken. They were friends and Sam would do anything for him. Just not that. Things were awkward now. _Quick Sam! Say something to let him know you didn’t mean to hurt his feelings!_ “Not that I don’t trust you, Jimmy but I’d rather not lose my hair. It’s a confidence thing.” Slowly, Sam eased into the chair nearest him, hoping Jimmy would respect his decision.

With an explanation like that, the novice hair stylist eased off. “Oh.” His shoulders fell, now feeling guilty for pressuring Sam like he did. Jimmy moved in closer to him, placing a palm on top of Sam’s right hand as an apologetic gesture. His puppy eyes fell to the floor. “I get it.” He sighed empathically as he gradually looked up at his friend. “Yeah, we can do that.” The mood shifted from playful desperation to uncomfortable emotions within seconds.

Things couldn’t have felt more awkward than they did just now, making Sam feel uneasy. He could feel the muscles in his arm tighten as soon as Jimmy graced his skin. Somehow Jimmy misunderstood the situation, thinking Sam felt a little self-conscious without his shaggy hair covering part of his face. Understandable, Jimmy thought as he continued to comfort his friend. Lifting the scissors in mid-air, the blue-eyed boy shut the blades together as if to show Sam he wasn’t going to press the matter and set them aside to the table next to him. “There.” He quipped humbly, looking to his friend for reassurance. “I know what will make you feel better.” His lips perked, creating a charming smile as he began to trace his fingertips along the boy’s forearm. The sensation tingled toward Sam’s spine, producing goosebumps all over his body. A touch even Sam couldn’t deny.

All was quiet. It was as if Castiel had read Jimmy’s mind since he swiftly made his way behind Sam and began to deeply massage his broad shoulders. “So tense.” Cas commented, digging into the knots that formed, most likely from the hair stunt Jimmy tried to pull. They were twins after all, perhaps they just thought alike? Needless to say things were drastically changing and the threesome’s relationship was still fairly new. They resolved the majority of their issues with sex. And this moment was one for resolution both Castiel and Jimmy agreed. This was one fight Sam didn’t bother to put up. He let the twins essentially pamper him as he eased back into Castiel’s hands, letting out a pleased moan. The great hair debacle of 2010 was over and Sam couldn’t have been more relieved.

Jimmy eased into his friend’s giant, inviting lap, throwing his own legs to one side as his hands cupped Sam’s rigid jaw, pulling his face closer to his own. From there Jimmy aggressively pressed his lips against Sam’s, a kiss that was meant to apologize for making him feel so uncomfortable just now. Leaning into the passionate embrace, Sam gladly accepted and continued to kiss back, his hands holding onto Jimmy’s bottom half to stabilize him as well as holding onto him as the kiss became more intense.  Sam’s long, masculine fingers squeezed tighter onto Jimmy’s bottom as their lip locking increased with passion.  Castiel couldn’t help but smile as the two made up. Seeing them both happy certainly pleased him.

Not wanting to feel too left out, Castiel shifted to Sam’s free shoulder and leaned in, wanting to join the steamy make out session. Charging right in, Castiel managed to shove his tongue in between his brother and Sam’s lips. Welcoming his brother into play, Jimmy kissed Castiel back tenderly as Sam’s bottom lip intentionally happened to get caught in the middle. This action happened to excite Sam to which Jimmy could feel the sudden caress from underneath him. “Feels like it’s working.” Jimmy chortled, referring to his friend’s erection. Sam’s cheeks began to turn faint red, a little embarrassed as he wasn’t used to being in a polygamist relationship.

“It’s okay, Sam.” Castiel assured his friend as he parted from his succulent lips. “You’re in good hands.”

The twin then leapt off Sam’s lap and slid down his lengthy legs, making himself comfortable on his knees in between his friend’s ankles. “Come to papa.” Jimmy jested as he licked his lips, reaching for the button and zipper on Sam’s pants- thirsty for a part of Sam. The shaggy haired boy did nothing to stop him, openly inviting his nimble touch. Leaving nothing to the imagination, Jimmy dove right in, tugging at Sam’s pants with a desperate plea. Sam helped shake his pants down by leaning back into the chair and raising his pelvis toward the ceiling, revealing his bare, hard cock. The cool air brushing against his delicate skin felt refreshing but when his friend wrapped his warm palm around his erected penis, he exhaled a sigh of pleasure. Jimmy grinned, hearing that moan was music to his ears. Slowly he began to stroke Sam’s hard on, relying on Sam’s expression for cues. Gradually he stroke faster.

Repositioning, Jimmy then propped himself in between his friend’s knees so his mouth could gain access to Sam’s throbbing member. Watching Jimmy change positions, Sam knew what was about to come—the touch of Jimmy’s moist mouth upon his tender stretched skin was immensely enjoyable. “Oooh yeaaaah.” Sam moaned with pleasure, throwing his head back in the excitement all while Castiel continued to give his friend the most relaxing massage ever from behind as he nipped at his neck with sheer, soft pecks.  

 _God Jimmy knew how to work his hands!_ With both twins at his service, Sam was in a state of blissful euphoria; a high that he hadn’t experienced before. Sam was close to reaching his peak; he could feel it. The pleasurable sounds were an indication of climax so Jimmy continued to suck and stroke, faster and faster. Blast off! Sam had ejaculated into Jimmy’s mouth in one fell swoop and then a short burst afterwards, releasing his load in a matter of seconds. The blue-eyed boy gazed up at Sam, hot come drooling down the crack of his lips. He then swallowed, wanting Sam to know that he did. Once he gained Sam’s acknowledgement, he opened his mouth as if to show proof that he had downed his lover’s juice. _Jesus that was hot!_ Sam thought, flashing his friend a gratuitous smile.

“How about we finish this in the bedroom?” Castiel offered, grabbing Sam’s left hand as he led the way, Jimmy in tow.


End file.
